Never Gone
by LiLaNiMeGrL0201
Summary: Sango had to kill Kohaku to get the last shard of the jewel. But can she move on with her life? Songfic to the new BSB song Never Gone. Please R&R!


Never Gone

Kohaku ran through the forest trying to escape someone.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her giant boomerang trying to stop her little brother.

Kohaku dodged the attack. After the Hiraikotsu was back in Sango's hands, he charged the young monk who was with her. He threw his weapon and hit the monk in the side.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she ran to his aid. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Miroku said. "Go…don't let him get away. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes," he reassured her. "Go!" He gave her the smile that she had fallen in love with. With that, she turned and ran after Kohaku.

"KILALA!" she called for her two-tailed demon cat. The large cat appeared and Sango jumped on her back. She had to find Kohaku. He had the last jewel shard, and the sooner they got it, the sooner he could rest in peace. For the jewel shard was the only thing that was keeping him alive.

"Miroku!" Kagome said as she ran up to the monk to make sure he was okay. "You okay?"

"I think I will be," he said, "Sango and Kilala went after Kohaku. Inuyasha, you have to follow her. I don't want her to try anything drastic like she did last time."

"Right," Inuyasha said. With that he took off into the woods as fast as he could.

"Come on, Miroku," Kagome said, "let's get you back to Kaede's village."

Sango was right above Kohaku. He was running as fast as he could. Kilala dove in for the attack. Tears were running down Sango's beautiful face as they went after him. She loved him so much. He was the only family she had left. The rest of her family had been killed by Kohaku. Sango, her father, and Kohaku had all been called to a castel to exterminate a large spider demon. During the fight, it appears that the demon had been killed, but a small spider jumps on Kohaku. Kohaku kills his father and attempts to kill Sango, but not before the lord of the castle has them both killed. A young man there on business realizes that the lord was possessed and kills him, but it appears to be too late for Sango and Kohaku, so they are buried in the garden. Sango (and unknown to Kohaku) manages to survive. But Naraku took Kohaku and put a jewel shard in his back so that he may live once again. Ever since, Kohaku had been under Naraku's possession. Naraku had erased Kohaku's memory and he remembers absolutely nothing.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango said once again as she threw her boomerang. This time, it hit her brother's weapon, knocking it out of his hand. She caught her boomerang and looked at her brother.

"Kohaku, please," she said trying not to cry. "Let me get the jewel shard in your back so that you may once again rest in peace. Please, don't make this any harder than it already is."

Inuyasha hid in the bushes watching closely.

Kohaku just stood there staring with a blank expression on his face.

Sango took a step toward her brother, pleased to see that he didn't move. She continued to walk up to him until she was right next to him. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you," she said, "I will always love you." Tears were streaming down her face. She reached behind him and got a hold of the shard, and pulled it out of his back. Kohaku collapsed forward into his sister's arms. Sango wrapped her arms around him and cried for what seemed an eternity. After a while, Inuyasha stepped out of the bushes.

"Sango," he asked cautiously remembering what happened the last time Sango had tried to kill Kohaku, "come on. Let's give him a proper burial at Kaede's village."

Sango just nodded and slowly got up. Inuyasha stepped up and picked up Kohaku's limp body and put it on his back. Sango hopped on Kilala's back and they went to Kaede's village.

Naraku sat in his castle, staring at Kanna's mirror.

"So," he said, "she finally had the guts to kill him."

"Naraku."

Naraku looked at the doorway, and there stood Kagura.

"Naraku, what are we to do now?" she said, "Kohaku is dead."

"Don't worry about that," he said. "I have a plan to get another helper. Don't you worry."

_He's probably talking about making another incarnation, _Kagura thought to herself.

"You may go now, Kagura," Naraku said.

"Yes," Kagura said as she bowed down slightly.

Seeing Inuyasha coming through the trees, Kagome ran outside.

"Inuyasha …" she said seeing Kohaku's body on his back.

"Where's Sango?" Miroku asked anxiously. "Is she okay?"

"I think she will be," Inuyasha said.  
Sango and Kilala came out of the woods. Kagome had never seen Sango look so sad. She looked as though she had just been beaten.

"Sango?" Kagome asked. "How you doing?"

"I'll be okay," Sango said.

After that, they held a burial service for Kohaku. Miroku said some words and Sango just sat there, tears flowing down her face. She couldn't make them stop. No matter how hard she tried, they just kept coming.

After the service, Miroku walked up to Sango to see how she was holding up.

"Sango," he said, "I can't imagine how much you must be hurting right now, but I just wanted you to know, that I'm here for you. No matter what. If you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

Sango looked up into his eyes and knew that he meant it. She threw herself at him, crying harder than she had ever cried before. Miroku just stood there holding her. "It's okay," he said reassuringly, "I'm here." They stood there for a few minutes before Sango pulled away. She looked up into his eyes and saw tears in his eyes. "Miroku…" she said but was cut off by the feeling of his lips against hers. She was surprised at first but soon returned the kiss.

When they parted, Miroku said, "Sango…I…I love you."

Sango caught her breath. She didn't know what to say, but she knew what she felt. "I love you too," she said. And again they kissed.

Kagome and Inuyasha were watching from a distance. Kagome was going nuts while Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "See!" Kagome said, "What did I tell you! I told you that they had feelings for each other!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Inuyasha replied.

After a while, Sango told everyone that she was going to take a short walk, just to think things over.

"You want me to come with you?" Miroku asked.

"No," Sango said, "That's okay." She gently kissed his lips and walked out of the door.

As she was walking, she thought about everything that had happened to her and Kohaku.

_The things we did, the things we said_

_Keep coming back to me and make me smile again_

_You showed me how to face the truth_

_Every thing that's good in my I owe to you_

Flashback

"Sango!" young Kohaku yelled at his sister to get her attention. "Watch this!" Kohaku was only five years old but was able to use his weapon rather well for his age. He threw the weapon at some clay pitchers and hit almost every one of them before it hit him and sliced his arm.

"AHH!" he screamed out in pain. Sango ran to his aid.

"Kohaku? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so," he said.

"Hang on just a sec, I'm gonna go get the bandages," she said. Not two minutes later she was back.

After she had bandaged the wound she said, "Kohaku, you have to be more careful with that thing. If you want to be slaying demons anytime soon, you better prove to father that you can handle that thing better."

"Kay," he said. "I'll try harder."

End Flashback

_Though the distance that's between us _

_Now may seem, to be too far  
It will never separate us_

_Deep inside I know you are_

_Never gone, never far_

_In my heart is where you are_

_Always close, everyday_

_Every step along the way_

_Even though for now we've go to say goodbye_

_I know you will be forever in my life_

_Never gone_

Flashback

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled, "Use your weapon! Kill the demon!" Sango and her father were watching Kohaku trying to slay his first demon.

"Be quiet, Sango," her father said, "he must figure things out on his own."

"Yes, father," she said. She knew Kohaku could do it, she'd seen him in practice. He was good. He was only seven years old but he was very talented, when he wasn't scared that is.

Kohaku reared back and threw his weapon as hard as he could. It hit the demon right in the middle of its body. Kohaku, seeing where the attack had hit, pulled the chain that was attached to his weapon. When he did, it sliced the demon in half.

"Alright! Way to go Kohaku!" Sango said as she jumped up to hug her brother. "I'm so proud of you! You'll be slaying demons with us before ya know it!"

End Flashback

_I walk alone these empty streets_

_There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown_

_Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone_

Even though she was hurting, Sango knew that she had done the right thing. He was in a better place, away from Naraku and the rest of the evil in the world.

_Somehow you found a way _

_To see the best, I had in me_

_As long as time goes on I swear that you will be_

_Never gone, never far_

_In my heart is where you are _

_Always close, every day_

_Every step along the way_

_Even though for now we've got to say goodbye_

_I know you will be forever in my life_

_Never gone_

She looked up at the sky, tears once again had found their way to her eyes. She was back at Kaede's hut, and while looking up at the sky, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Miroku. She placed her hand on his and gave it a slight squeeze. _Please, forgive me, Kohaku, _she thought to herself, _I did what I thought was the right thing. _As if to say it was okay, a shooting star flew across the sky.

"You okay?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah…I will be," she said reassuringly. "Thanks for everything, Miroku," she said and gently kissed his lips.

"Don't mention it."

Sango may have lost her brother, but she gained something in return. She gained Miroku, the love of her life.

With that, they went back into the hut to join the others for some dinner.

_Never gone from me _

_If there's one thing I believe_

_I will see you somewhere down the road again _

_Never gone, never far  
In my hear is where you are  
Always close, everyday_

_Every step along the way_

_Never gone, never far_

_In my heart is where you are _


End file.
